¿Como se hace un bebe?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Youji quiere saber como se hace un bebe


Autora: Princess Of Kamui (POK)

Titulo: ¿Como se hace un bebe?

Genero: Humor/Humor/Romance

DEDICADO A MI GRAN AMIGA ROXY  
QUIEN ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC  
ESTE FIC ES PARA TI TOMODACHI, OJALA Y TE GUSTE

Natsuo y Youji estaban la casa de Soubi, ambos tenían ganas de perder su orejas, no sabían con quien o como, así que Youji siendo el mayor de los dos fue con Ritsuka a platicar su pequeño dilema.

"Ritsuka, ¿de donde salen los bebes?"

Verán, esta no fue una frase muy inteligente, Ritsuka casi muere ahogado con su refresco, ya que no quería explicarle todo el proceso sobre como tener sexo para esperar a que nazca el bebe en caso de que saliera positiva la prueba.

"¿Dije algo malo, Ritsuka-kun?

No sabía que el menos de los Aoyagi pudiera sonrojarse de tal forma. Le alarmaba ver como por culpa del refresco se ahogaba, pero quería respuestas y las quería ya.

"N-No Youji-san, es solo que… no me esperaba esa pregunta, ve con alguien mas lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte."

Decepcionado decide caminar a casa de la amiga de Ritsuka, ella debería de saber, podría ser una tonta en cuestiones de tipo peleador-sacrificio (la niña no veía que Ritsuka amaba a Soubi, estaba así de ciega XD) pero en cuestiones de este tipo debería de saber algo.

Normalmente dicha chica lo hubiera ayudado pero el tema le apenaba mucho, y la forma en como fue entrevistada no ayudaba en nada.

"Ey, Yuiko, tengo algo que preguntarte"

La chica siendo tan distraída acepto, pensando que preguntaría por su amigo Ritsuka. Grave error.

"Adelante, pregúntame" (La autora se imagina el pregúntame de cierto comediante XD) Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿De sonde salen los bebes?"

O.O esa cara y un completo terror la invadió.

"¿P-porque preguntas?"

Decía tartamudeando la pobre chica al borde de un colapso nervioso.

"Porque… quiero uno… Yuiko-chan"

Youji no sabia que la reacción de la chica seria así, quien hubiera esperado que una chica que no sabe nada de peleadores, golpeara a un Zero (si, le dio una cachetada a Youji) y que ese golpe le doliera. No era posible. Eran insensibles al dolor ¿cierto? Al parecer ya no.

"Pervertido"

Fue lo único que escucho de los labios de la peligrosa (Yuiko estaba a punto de matarlo) y decidió que mejor seguiría 'investigando' como hacer un bebe. Después de todo su meta era darle uno a Natsuo.

Sin saber el motivo del enojo de su amiga, decide dejarlo pasar e ir a preguntarle a Kyo.

"Kyo, dime algo" Dijo un serio Youji.

"Algo" Contesto Kyo

"¿Uh?"

La cara de Youji al decir el 'uh' era de ò.o que-demonios-crees-que-haces ya que no sabia porque Kyo le dijo 'algo'.

Ante la evidente confusión en el menor, Kyo (tratando de aguantarse la risa pero sin mucho éxito) le dijo:

"Tu me pediste que te dijera _algo_ nunca me dijiste que era una pregunta la que tu tenias, por eso conteste con algo, aunque al parecer eso no era lo que tu querias, ¿verdad? JAJAJAJA XD"

Eso era todo, el pequeño estaba que ardía (de furia, no de otra cosa…XD que pensaron que era un Kyo/Youji pues no XD) quería matar al mayor, pero antes, a lo que venia.

"¿De donde salen los bebes? Pregunto por tercera vez el mismo día.

El mayor no sabia que responder, ciertamente el joven sabia de donde (cielos, el y medio mundo o sabían ¿Cómo era posible que Youji no?) pero… su tendencia juguetona lo orillaron a divertirse un rato.

"¿Quieres hacer uno conmigo?"

O.O era la cara del día de Youji, cada respuesta lo asombraba mas que las demás… así que decidió seguirle la corriente a Kyo, puede que de verdad el sujeto si sepa y pueda ayudar.

"Claro, ¿Necesitas algún ingrediente?"

"Si Youji-chan, necesitas muchos huevos, algo de aceite y mucho amor"

La frase anterior sonaba _tan mal_ pero el estaba dispuesto a seguir, había venido a saber eso ¿no?

"Esta bien. ¿Dónde tienes los huevos?"

Ah dios, esa pregunta era sugerente pensaba Kyo, después de todo, no siempre un chico lindo te preguntaba por tu huevos, (solo que olvidaba que eran los comestibles… XD) y a media frase de "Pues en los pantalones" se detuvo y dijo: "Pues en… el refrigerador, ¿Dónde mas?"

"O.O GUARDAS A UN FUTURO BEBE EN EL REFRIGERADOR, ¿ACASO ERES UN CANIBAL?" Fue todo lo que grito Youji antes de salir corriendo de esa casa, Kyo estaba loco, nunca lo debió de haber escuchado.

Mientras tanto Kyo se burlaba de su ingenuo amigo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio metería bebes a un refrigerador? XD

Siguiendo con la curiosidad (¿ustedes no la tendrían si no supieran algo y le preguntaran a 3 personas diferentes sin obtener la correcta? Le habían dado 3 diferentes respuestas y no sabia como elegir la correcta) se encontró con Shinonome-sensei.

'Ella sabrá, de seguro' Pensaba Youji, ciertamente esperaba una reacción como la de Yuiko, pero… ¿Salir corriendo cuando solo la saludo? ¿Qué demonios? Cierto, una vez casi la viola junto con Natsuo en un parque, pero, eso quedo en el pasado ¿o no?

Pensando que su ultima opción era Soubi, decidió ir con el para pedirle la información. Soubi era tan honesto, que si el te decía la verdad generalmente dolía que te la dijera.

Pero… Era su ultima opción ¿No podía ser peor que las anteriores, verdad? (Grave error Youji, nunca digas nunca XD muajaja) iba caminando hacia donde esperaba que estuviera Soubi, pero iba tan distraído que choco, con Soubi.

"Lo siento,… ¡Soubi! Que bueno que te veo te andaba buscando" Decía un Youji sin aliento, después de todo, había ido a varios lugares sin un descanso.

"¿Para que me buscabas? ¿Paso algo malo?" Pregunto un intrigado Soubi.

"Necesito que me digas de donde salen los bebes" Dijo un serio Youji

"Tienes que estar bromeando Youji-kun, ¿en serio no lo sabes?" Dijo un Soubi muy asombrado, después de todos los niños a su edad saben mucho sobre esas cosas.

"Si lo supiera, no te estaría preguntando" Contesto un de por si impaciente Youji.

Y sin mas preámbulo Soubi le dio clases de EPS (Educación para la salud; ustedes sabes, donde ven el cuero humano y sus funciones, solo que Soubi se enfoco en la parte de reproducción) mientras Youji solo escuchaba con ojos bien abiertos todo lo que decía.

"Y para terminar Youji-kun, puedes ver el Kamasutra para saber todas las posiciones que quieras, aunque algunas solo sirven si eres contorsionista, ahora bien, si tu lo dices porque quieres bebes con otro hombre, tendrán que adoptar, entre dos hombres no se puede, aun no perfeccionan la manipulación genética como para lograrlo, sin embargo si pueden tener sexo (XD Como lo hagan ni idea) Si quieres saber posiciones con hombres te recomiendo unos doujinshis que tiene Kyo debajo de su cama."

Youji ese día regreso con Natsuo (Si, lo se no lo mencione mas que 3 veces, pero el que hizo todo fue Youji XD) y con un largo suspiro mientras abrazaba a su peleador, a su querido Natsuo.

"Sabes Nat-chan, no podemos tener un bebe" Decía un medio triste Youji.

"Ya lo sabia" Contesto un divertido Natsuo.

"¿Lo sabias y me mandaste con ellos? Sabes las tarugadas que me dijeron… al parecer los unicos decentes fueron Ritsuka (que se reservo su opinión) y Soubi, quien me dio una amplia gama de posiciones."

"¿Quieres probar algunas, Youji-chan?" Preguntaba un seductor Natsuo.

"Por supuesto Nat-chan"

Y lo que paso después imagínenselo ustedes, no hago lemmons así que no se quejen XD

Al dia siguiente, si bien no iban a tener un bebe, ya no tenian sus lindas orejitas ni colas, sin embargo, cada quien guardo las orejas y cola del otro (en otras palabras Nat-chan tiene la cola y orejas de Youji y viceversa) como muestra de su eterno amor.

**FIN**

Senko: Espero que les haya gustado este fic. En especial a ti Roxy, aunque si bien no hubo tanto romance lo quise compensar con humor XD

Yami Senko: Ignórenla simplemente trata de escribir algo que pueda gustar, después de todo, a la gente le gusta reír y es saludable.

Senko: Eso es todo.

Yami Senko y Senko: Bye hasta la proxima!


End file.
